


Грешен, Боже

by Deep_Breath



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deep_Breath/pseuds/Deep_Breath
Summary: — Я гостей не ждал, так что кроме курицы и рамена мне предложить нечего. Надеюсь, ты любишь острое, потому что у меня особые отношения с перчиками чили, — Чондэ улыбается от плиты, скребет по сковороде лопаткой, перемешивая шкварчащие кусочки курочки, и весь такой красивый, что смотреть больно. Но Бэкхён смотрит, слюной давится — буквально же, — и думает: «Грешен, Боже», потому что хочет всем телом к этому телу и шепотом на ухо: «Пожалуйста, люби меня».





	

**Author's Note:**

> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: в тексте затронута религиозная тема, так что всем рьяно верующим и осуждающим использование подобных мотивов в фанфикшене следует обойти работу стороной.

Бэкхён хорошая омега. Хорошая, правда. Он твердит это, глядя в залапанное зеркало, что висит на стене в прихожей. Твердит, как Отче Наш, с той же интонацией и четко выверенными ударениями: нужное количество слогов в нужной последовательности. Чтобы слова непременно достигли адресата. Это несложно, правда. Это совсем несложно, да только не верится ни разу. Потому что хорошего в нем только родительское мнение о нем да воспитание, которое они ему дали. Все остальное в нем гнилое. От мыслей до подошв дешевых кед, которые выбросить рука не поднимается, хоть и пора бы.  
Бэкхён плохая омега. Плохая, правда. Он твердит это, глядя в широкое зеркало тату-салона. В нем отражается зал, заполненный облезлыми креслами, стойка, за которой невысокий бета с чернильно-фиолетовыми волосами полирует ногти, и стены, увешанные черно-белыми фотографиями: татуировки местного мастера и красивые — не очень, на самом деле — лица, унизанные металлом в таком количестве, что это шокирует. Бэкхён такого не хочет, нет. Ему и надо-то, что два прокола, и он надеется, что денег — карманных, сэкономленных на пропущенных школьных обедах, — на них хватит.  
— Не передумал? — мастер встает на пороге кабинета и смотрит в Бэкхёна. Вот туда, где все гнилое и мерзкое. Где нет ничего хорошего. Смотрит выжидающе, с улыбкой, готовой тронуть уголки шикарных губ. Мастер — альфа, но Бэкхён сразу себя одергивает: такие ему не по зубам. Высокий, смуглый, с выбеленными волосами и дерзкой татуировкой на шее. «Lucky One», — гласит она, и Бэкхён понимает: да, и в самом деле счастливчик, раз может делать, что хочется, и не бояться всеобщего осуждения.  
— Нет, — думая об этом, говорит Бэкхён и качает головой, что, в общем-то, лишнее, но без этого никак не получается. Это что-то вроде ритуала, который позволяет успокоиться и собраться с мыслями. Тех маловато, но иногда и одной достаточно, чтобы выбить из колеи.  
— Идем, — мастер жестом манит за собой и скрывается в полумраке мастерской. Бэкхён, одергивая рукава растянутого свитера, идет за ним.  
В комнатенке светло в той мере, в которой это способствует работе. Кресло, стол со всем необходимым, диванчик, заваленный шмотками, море папок — должно быть, с эскизами, — и шикарные — иного слова и не подберешь — рисунки в застекленных рамках по стенам. Такие не стыдно выставлять в именитых галереях, на всеобщее обозрение, а они пылятся в затхлой комнатенке захудаленького тату-салона. Все же, не все в этом мире справедливо в той мере, в которой должно быть.  
Бэкхён улыбается этому открытию, словно сделал его сам, и несмело подходит к дивану.  
— Можно? — спрашивает у спины мастера. Тот оглядывается на него через плечо и кивает. Бэкхён бросает сумку с учебниками на чью-то скомканную рубашку и сует руки в карманы брюк, иначе переломает пальцы. Его трясет немного и во рту кисло и сухо. Сердце в горле последние тридцать секунд, а в животе собственная революция. Старые порядки рушатся, на баррикадах рождается новый, свободный мир. В нем у Бэкхёна распухшая губа и простое серебряное колечко в ухе.  
— Будет красиво. У тебя лицо такое, что хоть сейчас на обложку журнала, — мастер улыбается, заканчивая работу. — От меня, — он вынимает из верхнего ящика стола коробку с дешевыми побрякушками, достает пакет на замке и вытряхивает на ладонь цепочку. Цепляет ее сначала к пирсингу на губе, а затем — на колечко в ухе.  
— Я сфотографирую. Можно?  
Бэкхён кивает заторможено. Он смотрит в запыленное, в мутных разводах зеркало и не узнает в нем парня, который десять минут назад думал, что жизнь поимеет даже таких счастливчиков, как мастер с вызывающей татуировкой на шее.  
Мастер берет в руки фотоаппарат и делает пару снимков так, сходу, не дав подготовиться. Ухмыляется нагло, проглядывая их, и говорит, что этого достаточно. Бэкхён не просит показать. Он знает, что снимки шикарные. Потому что сам чувствует себя шикарным. С онемевшей губой и испуганными, полными боли и чего-то неопределенного глазами — шикарный. Потому что настоящий.  
— Думаю, еще свидимся, — говорит мастер и подмигивает Бэкхёну. Тот кивает, потому что понимает — да, непременно, — и, закинув сумку на плечо, нетвердым шагом идет на выход.  
На него оборачиваются. Пока он бредет по предвечерней улице, оборачиваются и пялятся неприлично, и это так приятно, что словами не описать. Бэкхён смелеет, наглеет, поднимает голову повыше, расправляет плечи и шагает от бедра. Он плохая, очень плохая омега. Неправильная. И красивая до чертиков.  
Он невольно облизывает губу, дергает колечко кончиком языка, и это больно. Больно в той мере, в которой это может быть приятно. Ему хорошо от этого, хорошо головокружительно. Он под кайфом от собственной восхитительности, и это не заменить, не подделать ни одним наркотиком.  
Бэкхён останавливается у аптеки, считает оставшиеся деньги, прикидывая, хватит ли на антисептик, которым мастер приказал обрабатывать проколы, решает, что спросить будет проще, и входит. Дверь скрипит неприятно и тянет за руку. Внутри пахнет как в любой аптеке — тошнотворно, — а у единственной кассы, спиной ко входу, стоит единственный клиент. Он говорит вполголоса, сверяясь с рецептом, и Бэкхён замирает, теряя по дороге и спесь, и сердце, кажется. Он узнает эти широкие плечи, эту склоненную голову и черные, вьющиеся на сырую погоду волосы, узнает голос, которым так сладко шептать осуждающе-приятные глупости, и понимает, что бежать, надо бежать, но ноги прирастают к полу, и все, что остается, — это молить высшие силы, чтобы показалось. Но не кажется. Аптекарь выставляет заказанные лекарства на прилавок, пробивает чек и отсчитывает сдачу. Чондэ берет деньги и чек, складывает все в бумажник, благодарит аптекаря и, подхватив фирменный пакет, разворачивается к выходу. К Бэкхёну разворачивается и тут же, всего на секунду потерявшись, улыбается этой своей невозможной, самой красивой в мире улыбкой. У Бэкхёна ноги отнимает и сердце сдает, потому что как такое возможно, чтобы одной улыбкой — и насмерть?  
— Бэкхён-ши, — Чондэ делает шаг навстречу, а у Бэкхёна легкие отказывают фильтровать воздух. Он понимает, что все, приехали, и выдавливает, выкорчевывает — с мясом, кровью обливаясь изнутри, — из себя улыбку.  
— У тебя… — Чондэ невольно тянется к своей губе и тут же руку отдергивает. — Когда успел?  
— Только что, — выдыхает Бэкхён и в полной мере — будто раньше этого не понимал — осознает, какой же он испорченный. Плохая, плохая омега, которая мечтает о мужчине, о котором мечтать совсем нельзя. Потому что тот слишком красивый, слишком хороший, правильный от небрежно уложенных волос и до носков идеально начищенных ботинок. А еще у него сан, и он читает богословие в местной семинарии. В семинарии, где отец Бэкхёна ректор, где самому Бэкхёну учиться предстоит, хоть сан он не получит, ибо омеге не положено. И это делает все в разы хуже. Потому что Бог смотрит на Бэкхёна двумя парами глаз и осуждает. Так, что уши горят и немеет душа.  
— Красиво очень, — Чондэ кивает своим словам, а потом, словно опомнившись, говорит: — Ну, не буду задерживать.  
— Вы не… задерживаете, — Бэкхён руками машет, как мельница — лопастями, показывая, что Чондэ ошибается. — Мне просто спросить. Я… — он не знает, что говорить, и пытается понять, как это у людей получается дышать. У него ни слов, ни свободных кубометров воздуха, а на языке горько от собственной беспомощности и немного кисло от металла, что оттягивает губу.  
Чондэ смотрит выжидающе, с неподдельным интересом на все еще улыбающемся лице.  
— Мне нужно… антисептик, вот… обрабатывать… это, — Бэкхён касается цепочки, и что-то во взгляде Чондэ меняется. Бэкхён не может ошибиться. Он видит, как гаснет улыбка, как на миг сбивается дыхание и как легкая дрожь проходится по всегда спокойному, расслабленному телу. Взгляд Чондэ прослеживает путь его пальца и стремительно перемещается на дверь, что у Бэкхёна за спиной.  
— Хочешь, я спрошу? Название скажи, — говорит Чондэ и вроде бы снова смотрит на Бэкхёна, но тот не чувствует на себе его взгляда.  
Бэкхён и сам может спросить, но отчего-то читает записанное на запястье слово и смотрит, как Чондэ возвращается к кассе и спрашивает нужное лекарство. Покупает его, не посоветовавшись, и вручает крохотный пакетик Бэкхёну.  
— Нельзя с такими вещами шутить, — добавляет он. И взгляд его снова другой, не читаемый, но от него так сладко сводит живот, что хоть в голос вой.  
— Ну, будь здоров, — Чондэ мягким шагом минует Бэкхёна и толкает дверь, чтобы уже с порога обернуться и подарить ему прощальную улыбку.  
Бэкхён прощаться не хочет и бросается следом. Пристраивается сбоку, подстраивается под широкий шаг и, сутулясь, прячет ладони в карманы брюк.  
— Вы домой?  
— Да, — Чондэ бросает на него беглый взгляд.  
— А можно с вами?  
Брови Чондэ ползут вверх. Нужна секунда, чтобы взгляд его прояснился, а губы растянулись в понимающей улыбке.  
— Отец не знает, да?  
— Не знает, — Бэкхён качает головой. Он и сам бы лучшей причины не придумал. А это и не ложь даже. Ведь и в самом деле не знает, а узнает — такое устроит, что лучше сразу под поезд лечь.  
— Ругаться будет?  
— Еще как.  
— Тогда зачем сделал?  
— Нравится.  
— Нравится… — Чондэ раскатывает слово по языку: от корня до кончика, прижимает его к нёбу и как-то так улыбается, что это уже не улыбка вовсе, а нечто за гранью дозволенного. За такое горят в аду, не меньше.  
Бэкхён потеет жутко, но пот холодный, и кожа пупырышится от резкой смены температур. В Чондэ есть что-то запретное, что-то вне догм и законов церкви. Такое у падших ангелов обычно бывает. Крылья, черные, за спиной. И не видно их — под корень срубленные, — но есть, потому что это больше, чем просто символ.  
— Отец завтра в командировку уезжает, вы же знаете, и две недели его дома не будет. Как раз подживет. А так снять заставит, оно и затянется, а я не хочу. Мне с ним… правильно.  
Чондэ молчит на его оправдания. Молчит и дьявольски — не иначе — улыбается. Потому что, Бэкхён понимает, в сообщники записывается, против отцовской воли своим пособничеством выступает, а это не по-христиански. Совсем и очень.  
— Скажу, что мне доклад задали на… на… по истории, о развитии христианства в Корее, вам позвонил, а вы согласились помочь. Отцу точно некогда — он к отъезду готовится, папа ему помогать будет, а вы… согласились? Согласились же? — Бэкхён в лицо заглядывает, но шагу не сбавляет, что рискованно, в общем-то, потому что шею свернуть недолго.  
— Согласился. Но при условии, что отец твой не узнает, что я, — Чондэ кивком на пирсинг указывает, — был в курсе.  
— Не узнает. Скажу, что утром сделал. Или после школы сразу.  
Чондэ этого достаточно. Больше вопросов он не задает и до самого дома смотрит прямо перед собой.  
Бэкхён больше не чувствует себя особенным, хоть на него и оборачиваются редкие прохожие. Время не позднее, но район, в котором живет Чондэ, слывет своей тишиной и спокойствием. Бэкхёну делается не по себе, и от мысли, что кто-то увидит их вместе, бросает в жар. В этом нет ничего предосудительного, ведь Ким Чондэ идеальный кандидат в святые, а Бён Бэкхён — сын ректора уважаемого учебного заведения. Никому в голову не придет подумать о них плохое. Никому, кроме Бэкхёна, который думает только о том, что через пару минут окажется в квартире Чондэ. В квартире, где кроме них не будет никого. В квартире, где стены достаточно толстые, чтобы заглушить шепот и задушенные стоны-всхлипы. Стены, которые запомнят, как жарко может быть коже от близости чужих губ…   
Конечно, ничего этого не будет — Чондэ не позволит, — но в голове Бэкхёна все так и даже горячее, громче, развязнее. Там Ким Чондэ кусает его пробитую губу, рычит в рот и запускает горячую, чуть влажную ладонь в штаны…  
От мыслей этих делается дурно и слишком хорошо. Бэкхён краснеет и опускает глаза в землю. Он считает шаги, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться и выбросить из головы пагубные мысли, но те, кажется, уже в крови: жалят вены изнутри, разрушают иммунитет, отравляют клетки. Процесс запущен. Процесс неотвратим.  
Бэкхён кусает губу и вот так, не сбавляя шагу, зажмуривается. Смесь соленой боли и темноты внезапно отрезвляет, но спокойней от этого не становится.  
Чондэ ничего не замечает — Бэкхён бросает все силы на то, чтобы в это поверить, — и уже в квартире, запирая входную дверь, улыбается ободряюще, как бы говоря: это нормально. Это в порядке вещей — хотеть меня. И Бэкхён согласен — Бог свидетель! — ибо не хотеть Ким Чондэ — грех. Смертный, раз уж на то пошло.  
В квартире Чондэ пахнет вкусно — какими-то сладостями, — но не приторно. Такой запах бывает у безе или чая с сахаром. Непритязательно, но соблазнительно. Бэкхён пытается надышаться впрок, глотает жадно, ртом, пока пальцы расправляются с молниями и шнурками. Чондэ забирает у него вещи и сумку с учебниками и отправляет в ванную — вымыть руки и опробовать купленное в аптеке средство. Бэкхён не спорит. Делает все, что сказали, умывается в придачу и долго всматривается в свое отражение в чистейшем — ни единого пятнышка — зеркале, что висит над раковиной. В нем он видит мальчишку с белыми щеками, острыми скулами и красными, припухшими губами. Мальчишка — ничего особенного, на самом деле, но что-то в нем есть такое, что заставляет смотреть. Что-то такое, что не отпускает, что глаз не дает отвести. Оно внутри, и оно грязное. Такое грязное, что руками не тронь — не отмоешься, но хочется: до зуда во всем теле.  
— Эй, студент: ужинать будешь? Понятия, конечно, не имею, как ты с этой штуковиной есть собираешься, но мое дело предложить.  
— Буду. Спасибо, — бросает Бэкхён чужим голосом и с трудом отрывает пальцы от раковины, чьи края все это время бессознательно сжимал.  
Чондэ скинул пиджак и теперь расхаживает по кухне в белоснежной рубашке — две верхние пуговицы бессовестно расстегнуты — и в брюках, в которых не стыдно пойти в элитный ночной клуб. Они недорогие, Бэкхён немного разбирается, но на Ким Чондэ любая одежда выглядит брендовой.  
— Я гостей не ждал, так что кроме курицы и рамена мне предложить нечего. Надеюсь, ты любишь острое, потому что у меня особые отношения с перчиками чили, — Чондэ улыбается от плиты, скребет по сковороде лопаткой, перемешивая шкварчащие кусочки курочки, и весь такой красивый, что смотреть больно. Но Бэкхён смотрит, слюной давится — буквально же, — и думает: «Грешен, Боже», потому что хочет всем телом к этому телу и шепотом на ухо: «Пожалуйста, люби меня».  
Но Бог не дает ему согрешить. Отнимает у него последние силы и позволяет лишь два шага — от порога до стола — сделать, а дальше — пропасть, которую не перешагнуть, не перепрыгнуть. Только смотреть и трогать, мысленно, трогать жарко и жадно, словно уже твой, словно ему приятно, словно он только об этом и мечтает. Чтобы твои пальцы по его коже. Чтобы твои губы — по губам, что улыбаются так небрежно, беспечно так, вызывающе, безрассудно-красиво, но тебе. Улыбаются…  
— У вас… — Бэкхён шепчет, не соображая даже, что вслух. Шепчет, а Чондэ слышит и спрашивает встревоженно:  
— Что?  
— …улыбка… у вас… на губах, — Бэкхён пальцами по губам проводит, колечко задевает, оттягивает немного, чтобы сладко заныло, и вздрагивает, когда Чондэ запрокидывает голову и смеется: заливисто и громко. Понимает, что глупость сболтнул, но не оправдывается: смеется вместе с Чондэ, а у самого внутри все ходуном ходит. Он идиот, ведет себя по-идиотски, да и вся ситуация — из того же разряда, что и его идиотизм, но менять что-либо не хочется. Бэкхёну слишком хорошо наедине с Чондэ, и этого даже собственная глупость не испортит.  
— Родителям позвони, поэт, — успокоившись, говорит Чондэ и возвращается к подгорающему ужину. Бэкхён уходит в коридор звонить. Папа удивляется и просит Чондэ к телефону. Бэкхён держит его у уха, потому что руки у Чондэ мокрые, и это слишком близко, чтобы слушать, о чем они там говорят. Смотреть, только смотреть, на плавную линию челюсти, на бесподобный изгиб губ и чуть нахмуренные брови. На лоб: гладкий, широкий, и беспорядок длинных — чуть длиннее, чем это положено при такой профессии, — волос. Смотреть и плакать в себя, потому что влюбился бы — как пить дать влюбился бы, — если бы уже не любил.  
Папа говорит долго и на темы, которые вряд ли Бэкхёна касаются. За это время руки Чондэ высыхают, и он, зажав телефон между плечом и ухом, сервирует стол. Взглядом показывает, чтобы Бэкхён садился, насыпает ему огромную — просто великанскую — порцию рамена и курочки, выставляет из холодильника пакеты с соком и молоком — выбирай, что по душе, — а сам упархивает из кухни и шуршит чем-то в соседней комнате, не забывая отвечать невидимому собеседнику.  
Курочка оказывается ядреной, и Бэкхён быстренько склоняется на сторону молока. Он успевает прикончить полный стакан, когда Чондэ возвращается. Протягивает Бэкхёну телефон и, помахав в воздухе пачкой сигарет, уходит на балкон. Бэкхён подвисает, полностью теряя интерес к еде. Курящий Ким Чондэ лишает его воли к жизни. Все, на что хватает сил, — это подняться и на негнущихся ногах дойти до балконной двери. Встать, плечом к косяку привалившись, и сквозь синее стекло смотреть, как самый красивый человек в мире курит дешевые сигареты в затяг, жадно, прикрывая от удовольствия глаза.  
Бэкхён зажимает рот ладонью и стонет в нее глухо. Мнет ткань форменных брюк и едва не плачет, будто на себе чувствуя горячее, табачное дыхание. Чувствует губы, твердые, сухие, прижимающиеся к его губам, прихватывающие стальное колечко, оттягивающие его вместе с губой под откровенный, несдержанный стон. Губы, на которые можно молиться, ибо божественного в них больше, чем во всех библиях и святых мощах, вместе взятых.  
Бэкхён не сразу замечает, что Чондэ смотрит в ответ, и что взгляд его, задымленный и темный, так похож на его собственный. Когда же замечает — бросается прочь, падает на стул и, схватившись за вилку, начинает запихиваться едой, которая жжет язык и горло. Слезы, что выступают на глазах, злые и немыслимо болючие, и стыда в них больше, чем перца. Бэкхён утирает их рукавом свитера и продолжает жевать.  
Чондэ входит, слегка хлопнув дверью, садится за стол и берется за еду. Взгляд его скользит по раскрасневшемуся лицу Бэкхёна.  
— Ты поосторожней, а? Болит же, — Чондэ вилкой указывает на рот Бэкхёна, но тот мотает головой: нет, не больно. И не врет даже, потому что боли не замечает. Она притупляется, сглаживается под напором других чувств.  
Бэкхён подтирает тарелку коркой хлеба и заливается молоком под завязку. Чондэ ест мало и лениво, как кот, который успел перехватить добрых сливок и теперь с мышкой лишь играет. Взгляд его делается нечитаемым, но лишь до тех пор, пока в нем не мелькает улыбка.  
— У тебя веснушки. Не замечал раньше, — говорит Чондэ.  
Бэкхён поднимает на него глаза и понимает, что горят у него даже кончики ушей.  
— Это некрасиво. Мне не нравится. Но папа запрещает выводить.  
— Пирсинг тебе тоже запретили делать, но… вот же он, — Чондэ улыбается дразняще, с вызовом. — Просто, тебе они нравятся, но ты не хочешь этого признавать.  
— Не нравятся, — Бэкхён поджимает губы и качает головой, отчего цепочка скользит по шее, щекоча ее нежно.  
— А мне нравятся, — произносит Чондэ небрежно, а у Бэкхёна внутри все обмирает.  
Пауза затягивается. Это неловко, а Чондэ смотрит. Смотрит и смотрит, словно решил все, до последней, веснушки пересчитать.  
— А я не знал, — Бэкхён пытается отвлечься, пытается тему перевести и говорит первое, что в голову задуренную приходит, — что вам позволено курить.  
Чондэ фыркает и откидывается на спинку стула. Складывает пальцы домиком и поверх них смотрит на Бэкхёна.  
— Многое в нашем мире нельзя делать, но люди все равно это делают и уповают на Божью помощь и милосердие. И курение, поверь, не самый страшный грех, который я бы мог совершить.  
— Я считал, что священник обязан избегать любого искушения.  
— Я не священник — это первое.  
— Но у вас сан?  
— Но я не читаю проповеди и не отпускаю грехи. Я преподаю богословие, но это не значит, что я обязан следовать каждой Божьей заповеди. Врачи предупреждают, что алкоголь и табак разрушают человеческий организм, но пьют и курят наравне со всеми.  
— Лицемерие.  
— Жизнь, Бэкхён-ши. И никем еще не доказано, что после нее что-то есть.  
Бэкхён облизывает губы — скоро это войдет в привычку, — и дрогнувшим голосом спрашивает:  
— Вы не верите в загробную жизнь?  
— Я не говорил, что не верю. Но я не встречал никого, кто бы смог мне доказать, что она существует.  
— Вы говорите как агностик…  
— И что в этом плохого?  
— Но вы же…  
Чондэ смеется. По-доброму так, звонко, и в то же время от смеха его веет чем-то зловещим, в корне неправильным, развращающим. Он подавляет волю и разрушает любые защитные механизмы.  
— Посмотри на своего отца и спроси себя: сколько в нем от священника? Ответишь на этот вопрос и поймешь, о чем говорю я. К тому же… — Чондэ поднимается из-за стола, поправляет воротник рубашки и принимается убирать посуду, — Бог есть любовь. Этой веры достаточно, чтобы прожить достойную жизнь.  
— Но любовь бывает разной, — пытается Бэкхён. Правда, пытается, да только сердце бьется не в такт и словно вне его тела.  
— Любовь — это любовь. С ней не спорят, — Чондэ говорит мягко, и Бэкхён сдается.  
Вечер проходит мимо него. Чондэ заставляет сделать домашнее и лично его проверяет, а затем бросает на колени пачку чипсов и включает последний фильм о Капитане Америка. Бэкхён засыпает весь диван крошками, получает по ушам за неаккуратность, а после фильма обзаводится новенькой зубной щеткой и парочкой вещей из гардероба Чондэ. От них пахнет так, что хочется удавиться, а еще они чуть великоваты в плечах, но приятно жмут в бедрах.  
Умытого и причесанного, Бэкхёна зазывают на кухню и поят какао. Оно густое, сладкое и с ванилью. Бэкхён обнимается с кружкой добрые полчаса, а затем возится с цепочкой, пытаясь отстегнуть ее от колечка на губе. Чондэ смеется с него, потому что «чудной такой», но помощь не предлагает, а Бэкхён и рад, потому что близко так этого человека не вынесет просто.  
Уже укладываясь на все том же диване, Бэкхён ни с того, ни с сего спрашивает:  
— А чем вы еще грешите, святой отец?  
Чондэ качает головой, а на губах играет улыбка, которой дьявол позавидует.  
— Всем, Бэкхён-ши, всем, — говорит он и закрывает за собой дверь спальни.  
Бэкхён спит плохо. Мнет, кусает, зажевывает наволочку, стонет в кулак глухо, возится под горячим одеялом, трется о жесткие подушки пахом, но успокоиться не может. Он горит, весь горит, потому что воздух в его легких состоит их молекул чужого запаха, частицы чужой кожи забивают ему поры, а по жилам бежит не кровь — лава, да такая кипучая, что хватает полувздоха неровного, чтобы забурлила и вспенилась.  
Бэкхён не выдерживает и ближе к утру сдается. Выпутывается из одежды, выбирается из постели и как есть — нагишом, дрожащий от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах, — пробирается в комнату Чондэ. Тот спит на спине, голова повернута набок, грудь равномерно вздымается и опадает. Он красивый, чудовищно просто, в этом полумраке, в этом глубоком, спокойном сне. Красивый и доступный, и хочется его так, что терпеть нет сил.  
Бэкхён жмурится, вдыхает глубоко и спешным шагом подходит к кровати. Сдергивает с Чондэ одеяло и, бросив его в ноги, забирается сверху. Усаживается на узкие, твердые бедра и шариком стальным, что на колечке в губе, ведет по запавшей щеке к уголку рта.  
Чондэ поворачивает голову и открывает глаза. Мажет взглядом по лицу Бэкхёна и молчит. Бэкхён замирает, не зная, дышать ему или лучше сразу умереть, а Чондэ облизывает губы и кладет ладони ему на бедра. Сжимает их крепко, роняет взгляд на напряженный живот, на полувозбужденный член и дергает Бэкхёна на себя. Тот давится воздухом, когда задом проходится по паху Чондэ и рыдает глухо, потому что Чондэ не останавливает. Он направляет его, заставляет двигаться так, как ему нравится, и все смотрит, смотрит в глаза. От пальцев его, что мнут бедра и зад, останутся синяки, а от взгляда — шрамы. На сердце, на душе: всюду. Уродливые, кривые шрамы, которые не скрыть, не замазать, которые на всю жизнь.  
Бэкхён не выдерживает, жмурится, когда чувствует промежностью, уже липкой от смазки, твердеющий член, и едва инфаркт не получает, когда Чондэ роняет ладонь ему на шею и заставляет наклониться. Жаркое дыхание контрастирует с холодом металла, когда Чондэ впервые Бэкхёна целует. Неправильно так, сладко, покусывая ноющую губу, прижигая крохотную ранку языком, поддевая им пирсинг, посасывая его нежно и немного — совсем чуть-чуть, — но пошло. Так, что в дрожь бросает и стоном размазывает по чужой коже.  
Бэкхён вперед валится, руками обхватывает голову Чондэ, прогибается, животом по грудной клетке проходится и кажется, сейчас кончит, но нет, еще не готов. Мало, Чондэ в нем мало. Нужно догнать, добрать, успокоиться. А для этого — отдаться, довериться, полностью ввериться чужим, таким грешным, рукам.  
Чондэ хлопает его по бедру, кусает за сосок и заставляет слезть с него. Сам подбирается, встает на колени и тянется к прикроватной тумбочке. Шарит по ящику, находит, что искал и, бросив это на подушку, встает. Бэкхёну одного взгляда хватает, чтобы понять: презервативы. Краснота с лица стекает на шею и грудь, и дышать становится горячо.  
Чондэ раздевается скоро и снова забирается на кровать. Распаковывает презервативы и замирает так не вовремя, всматриваясь Бэкхёну в лицо.  
— Точно, Чондэ, — шепчет тот, понимая его без слов.  
Чондэ берет его резко, жестко и властно, не давая отдышаться и привыкнуть. И на лице его столько удовольствия, столько блаженства в полуприкрытых глазах, словно он, по крайней мере, полжизни мечтал сделать это с Бэкхёном. Именно с ним. Вот так.  
И Бэкхёну это нравится. Нравится, когда до синяков, когда от каждого толчка перехватывает дыхание, когда в глазах темнеет от чужой несдержанности, требовательности, животной грубости. Нравится, что без поцелуев, потому что губа болит безбожно, но с жарким шепотом на ухо. Нравится, что Чондэ держит его крепко, ловит каждый стон и вскрик и глушит их очередным движением, скольжением, толчком. Он знает, как сделать так, чтобы было лучше, чем просто хорошо, знает, когда остановиться, а когда не стоит. Знает — раньше, чем Бэкхён, — когда его накроет, и продлевает, растягивает, заставляет забиться под ним в конвульсиях, а затем целует с запредельной нежностью виски и мокрые волосы, пока Бэкхён не успокаивается, не затихает, не замирает, обняв его безвольно за плечи.  
— Полегчало? — уже укладываясь рядом, шепчет Чондэ. — Спать будешь?  
Бэкхён кивает. Он лежит с закрытыми глазами, но все равно видит перед собой лицо Чондэ.  
— Я не сплю с каждым, кто голяка лезет ко мне в постель, если тебя это беспокоит, — добавляет он, вздыхает и целует Бэкхёна в лоб.  
Бэкхён сворачивается клубочком на подушке и, уговаривая себя не делать больше глупостей, засыпает.  
Просыпается он по будильнику и первое, что чувствует — горячее дыхание в поясницу. Чондэ спит, обняв его за бедра; рот его прижат к выпирающим позвонкам.  
Бэкхён вздрагивает и опасливо оглядывается через плечо.  
Будильник продолжает разъяряться, Чондэ морщится и, отведя руку назад, слепо шарит по тумбочке. Телефон замолкает.  
— Утро, Бэкхён-ши, — бормочет Чондэ. Если судить по его голосу — не очень доброе.  
— Можно я первый в душ? — спрашивает Бэкхён, а сам боится пошевелиться.  
— Беги, — Чондэ жадно целует его в бедро и перекатывается на другой бок.  
Бэкхён моется осторожно, трогает себя пальцами, но кроме легкого жжения ничего не чувствует. Он все еще немного мокрый, но это его первый раз, и он не знает, насколько это нормально. После он обязательно погуглит на эту тему, но сейчас его беспокоит, не остались ли на теле другие следы. Он осматривается со всех сторон, долго изучает лицо и открытые участки кожи в зеркале, но синяки есть лишь на бедрах, а их, он надеется, папа не увидит.  
Чондэ готовит кофе в одних брюках, и это нечестно. Бэкхён замирает на пороге и боится дохнуть, чтобы не спугнуть настолько прекрасное видение.  
— Можешь даже потрогать, — Чондэ улыбается нагло, бросая на Бэкхёна взгляд из-за плеча. Он как раскаленный уголь: обжигает до волдырей. Бэкхён теряется в ощущениях и во времени и не успевает дух перевести, когда слышит мягкий смех.  
— Ты потрясающий, знаешь? — Чондэ оборачивается к нему всем телом и пальцем манит к себе. Бэкхён, не уверенный, что это хорошая идея, подходит. — Чтобы не забыл. Вряд ли это одобрит школьная администрация, но… — Бэкхён понять не успевает, о чем Чондэ говорит, а тот уже цепляет цепочку на место. Губу тут же оттягивает приятная тяжесть, тупая боль прошивает подбородок, но это тоже приятно, это нравится. Это как поцелуй, но не такой сладкий, без привкуса сигарет и долгой ночи, как с Чондэ.  
— Яичница практически готова, рис разогрел. Ешь, а я в душ, — Чондэ целует в щеку и уходит. Бэкхён стоит посреди кухни и не чувствует ног. Сердце тоже не бьется, и он думает, что Чондэ, должно быть, забрал его с собой. Чтобы не сбежал, не отказался от того, что сам выпрашивал: каждым стоном и движением бедер.  
Бэкхён не сбегает. Он выключает плиту, наливает себе кофе, накладывает в тарелку рис и яйца и усаживается за стол. Он ест не спеша, макая тосты в жидкий желток, и думает о том, как один поступок может изменить жизнь. Если бы он не решился сделать пирсинг, то не зашел бы в аптеку, не встретил бы Чондэ и не оказался в его квартире, в его постели, а сейчас — на его крохотной кухне, с кружкой кофе в руках и вкусным завтраком на тарелке. Если бы не глупое желание сделать что-то наперекор родителю, всего бы этого не было. Мысль эта делает не то чтобы больно, но неприятно — однозначно. Становится не по себе, и кофе больше не греет. Бэкхён так его и не допивает, а когда Чондэ возвращается на кухню — в чистенькой рубашке и отутюженных брюках, — подходит к нему и, заглядывая в глаза, просит:  
— Научишь меня курить?  
Чондэ смеряет его долгим взглядом, поджимает губы и качает головой.  
— И не потому, что это вредно, а потому, — объясняет он твердым голосом, — что ты сладкий, и мне это нравится. А теперь почистил зубы и обработал проколы, — Чондэ жестом указывает на дверь.  
Бэкхён слушается, и уже в ванной, сплевывая мятную пену в раковину, понимает, что как бы он ни старался быть плохой омегой, он всегда будет хорошим, потому что это нравится Чондэ.

В следующий раз Бэкхён оказывается в тату-салоне на свой девятнадцатый день рождения. Чондэ сам выбирает место прокола и украшение, платит за них и занимает диван, что стоит в углу кабинета.  
Оба микродермала ложатся под ключицы. Это скорее неприятно, чем больно. Бэкхён смотрит в потолок и улыбается. Должно быть, выглядит он как псих, но это волнует его меньше всего.  
Насадки Чондэ выбрал самые обычные, но и их скрывает пластырь, так что поглядеть, как они будут смотреться на теле Бэкхёна, получится только дома.  
Мастер выписывает на листок все необходимые средства по уходу за подобного рода пирсингом и предлагает Бэкхёну сделать татуировку.  
— Абсолютно бесплатно. У меня есть идея, но нет модели, которая бы согласилась на подобное. Подумай. Вот мой номер, — мастер дописывает внизу листа цифры и короткое «Кай», подчеркивает их и протягивает Бэкхёну.  
— Эскиз есть? — спрашивает Чондэ.  
Кай кивает. Встает, выуживает из стопки папок одну — затертую до дыр, — и, раскрыв ее на нужном файле, протягивает Чондэ. Тот кладет папку на колени и с бесстрастным лицом рассматривает эскиз. Бэкхёну не видно, что там нарисовано, но он успокаивается, когда губы Чондэ растягиваются в хищной улыбке.  
— Она же парная, — говорит он.  
— Парная, — подтверждает Кай и тоже ухмыляется. Он точно знает, о чем Чондэ думает, и ему это нравится.  
— Я заплачу за свою, а моему мальчику, как и обещал, сделаешь бесплатно.  
— По рукам, — Кай забирает папку, захлопывает ее и бросает на стол.  
— Я позвоню: договоримся о времени, — Чондэ поднимается с дивана. Кай жмет ему руку, и Бэкхён понимает: не отвертится. Смотрит на Чондэ и решает, что не хочется, в общем-то.  
О том, что было на эскизе, Бэкхён спрашивает, когда они спускаются в переход: Чондэ решает, что продолжить праздник они обязаны в самой дорогой кафешке города, а это сорок минут пешим ходом.  
— Тебе понравится, — отвечает Чондэ и закидывает руку Бэкхёну на плечо. — Мы с тобой такие грешные, такие грешные, — он улыбается, и Бэкхён улыбается тоже. Чондэ прав: ему понравится. Ему все понравится, раз это нравится его мужчине, и плевать, что гореть им за это в аду. Плевать, потому что вместе. Навечно.

10-11 июня, 2016


End file.
